


looks can be deceiving 勿以貌取人

by j_alfie



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: Crack, F/M, Female Superhero, M/M, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Villains, partners in crime
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 05:31:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7347061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_alfie/pseuds/j_alfie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>梅茜远非她看上去那样简单，而是超乎所有人意料之外。</p>
            </blockquote>





	looks can be deceiving 勿以貌取人

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [looks can be deceiving](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6438034) by [Cloudnine101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloudnine101/pseuds/Cloudnine101). 



_1_

莱克斯向后躺下，双手盖在眼睛上：“我的人生就是场噩梦，”他宣称道，“彻头彻尾。”  
“至少你还活着——超人则不然。”  
“哦，梅茜。”莱克斯说，“梅茜，梅茜，梅茜。提醒我一下——我为什么没把握好机会把你炸成碎片？”  
梅茜咬着指甲思考了一会：“因为你做不到。”她又给自己倒了一杯酒，喝得很快，“如果如你所愿，我 _本该_ 死了。”  
莱克斯站起来：“啊，你知道，我得防止有人妄加揣摩！揣摩，揣摩，揣摩——”他捉住她的手，将她拉起来。他舔了舔嘴唇：“你实在是件稀世珍宝。”  
“别想岔开话题。”梅茜说。他的手游至她的臀部，手指在这种时候依然轻轻敲击着，嗒，嗒。

_2_

那个记者又来了，外套的领子由于雨水而贴在脖子上。他把手插在兜里，伸着脖子。梅茜拉上百叶窗。她出门的时候，他依然在那，而当她从商店回来，那人也没打算拦住她。  
最终，她不得不问：“你想干什么，先生？”  
“肯特，”男人答道，“克拉克·肯特。”  
梅茜盯着他，意识到一她手中这瓶昂贵的酒可以作为武器；二她的高跟鞋不利于逃跑；三正在跟她说话的男人就是莱克斯口中的 _超人_ 。  
肯特，克拉克·肯特伸出了手。梅茜握了一下便松开来。  
“你是来找莱克斯的。”她勉力道，“如果你要杀我，请快些动手。”  
克拉克·肯特笑了。他很英俊，雕刻般的颧骨和完美的卷发。他线条坚毅，那身西装未免太合身了一些，尤其是背后——虽然梅茜绝不会指出这一点。 _专业点_ ，她内心的声音责备自己，但不一会便又开始尖叫。  
“看来他告诉你了，”克拉克·肯特叹了口气，“这不简单，他可以，他有可能，会通告全世界。”他陷入沉思，眼神渐空。  
“你找到了他的藏身之所，为什么不立刻逮捕他？”  
克拉克·肯特嗤笑：“他真的管这叫藏？”  
梅茜努力绷着脸：“是的。”  
片刻之后，克拉克不再笑了：“事实上，呃——你刚才说你叫什么？”  
“我没说。梅茜。”  
“你有姓吗，梅茜？”  
“与你无关。”  
克拉克重心后移：“我只是来确保这是对的地址。这儿看起来有点——不起眼。”  
“你想看到什么？”梅茜问，“一座金屋子？”

_3_

“收拾东西。”梅茜猛地打开门，“超人复活了，而且找到了这来。我们最好趁早搬到郊区，像我的双亲那样拌嘴度过后半生。”  
莱克斯站在窗边，穿着西装领带。梅茜眨了眨眼。  
“我知道，我知道。”莱克斯说，“正因如此我们才得在这间我最不喜欢的房子里屈就。超人最有可能趁夜来，以免伤及平民。他不知道的则是我已经在这布置好了陷阱。”  
梅茜松开了拳头：“哦。”她沿着莱克斯的指示在沙发上坐下，“你本可以早点告诉我，先生。他会今晚来吗？”  
“大概不，”莱克斯抚慰地揉揉她的肩膀，“他并非不能，严格来说的话。但是不必担心，内嵌氪石的墙壁足以挡住他了，除非有其他超级英雄干预。”  
梅茜向后靠去，莱克斯轻吻她的下巴，然后是脖颈：“你要是想把我们比作你家二位，”他继而说道，“我要当卡茜，她的苹果布丁 _棒极了_ 。 _嗯_ 。”  
梅茜边向他走去边抚平衣服：“你真的要在这种时候提起我的母亲之一？”  
莱克斯哀叹道：“怎么？我又做错了什么？”  
梅茜抑制住微笑。

_4_

当一天终了，梅茜喜欢以一场热水浴犒劳自己，水和泡泡要放满。在她正躺入水中尽情放松时，手机响了。那是莱克斯送的礼物——可不能让我的好女孩跟我断了联络，他说。  
“见鬼，卢瑟。我不管，我才不想因为你而触电身亡，这是我的底线了。”  
手机愈发坚决地哔哔作响，梅茜翻了个白眼。  
她擦干身体，走进起居室。她试图读书，但手机又响起来，这次是电话。她一手去摸电视遥控器，另一手把手机夹在脸颊和肩膀之间，头发还在背后滴着水。  
“梅茜，亲爱的，”莱克斯说，“我可能，呃，我有麻烦了。”  
他第三喜欢的宅子正在电视屏幕里着火。超人绕着它飞来飞去，而蝙蝠侠的披风掠过了右下角。  
“我在书房桌子底下。显然，蝙蝠侠觉得这次是个杀我的好时机，而超人想阻止他。”莱克斯发出一声沮丧的杂音，“超人想把我抓起来，这是个方便的机会。”  
梅茜把手机塞进包里：“我这就来。”  
莱克斯的呼吸打着颤：“我的英雄。哦，你真是 _我的_ ——”  
电话挂断。

_5_

现场一片混乱。到处都是警察，而火势愈演愈烈。梅茜眯起眼，透过烟雾看见了超人——克拉克·肯特——「肯特，克拉克·肯特」——他好像在与什么人激烈争执。而后他一把抓过那人，迅速低下头吻了他。  
梅茜抓住排水管，有个女人叫她蹲下躲开。她猛地一拉，一跃而起。那几秒钟颇为诗意——她就那么停下来，飘浮着，直到她的脚踩到屋顶。  
蝙蝠侠和超人都扭过头来看着她，从拥抱中分离开来。蝙蝠侠有一把巨大的枪，是梅茜见过最大的，就在他俩之间。超人的嘴唇通红鲜亮。  
“梅茜。”超人的声音盖过喧闹声，他愣住了。  
梅茜跳到另一侧的墙壁，身影消失。她看不见他们了，但过不了多久他们就会找过来。梅茜咬着牙，俯身在天花板上击开一个洞。  
“我的大英雄。”莱克斯重复着，梅茜跳下地面，擦伤了膝盖。她向他探去，两手交握，之后她便揽过他，将他抱起来。飞入云霄之前，她看到蝙蝠侠惊愕万分。  
莱克斯的手在她发间打转。城市在他们脚下铺展开来。他的手指转而轻柔地触碰她的下巴：“你的嘴唇弄破了，”他说，“明早会有点痛，对了——你该停止弄伤自己。”  
梅茜沉默不语。  
莱克斯贴着她的脸颊低吟着：“我知道你死不了，”他嘟囔着，“在我想炸掉超人的那次。你以为不然，但我早就知道。我相信你，那时。”  
他们在一处楼顶降落，一块胡椒博士的广告牌立在对面。莱克斯摇来晃去，他的手缩在大衣深处，一缕头发还冒着烟。  
“我相信你，一直。”梅茜说，“记住。”  
莱克斯走到她面前。他的眼角有什么东西，梅茜用指尖抹去它，而后在他唇上落下一个吻。

_+1_

“你好，表妹。”戴安娜在她身边坐下。她穿着风衣和黑色长靴，看上去美丽而神圣。  
梅茜微笑：“你好。”

**Author's Note:**

> 译注：梅茜在漫画中确实曾有一段时间被设定为亚马逊人


End file.
